Red Velvet
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Sam and Dean walk into a Gentlemen's Club


Red Velvet

A Sam Winchester Visual

Another dive bar with lose women and dirty old men. I realize Dean only has a year to live and he wants to live it the way, well Dean does best. But, Just once I would like to sit at a bar that doesn't look like we could catch something off of the table.

Sam: "Dude, this place is nasty. I'm sure there is another bar that has girls you can hit on in it."

Dean: "Sure. Let me get out my Hollywood Star map and see if i can find you a nice clean dive bar that nobody will recognize us at. I'm sure there's a nice one in the middle of nowhere here."

He shakes his head at me and I shrug.

Sam: "You got a point."

Dean: "Of course I do. It's all about the beer anyway. We're not here for the atmosphere. The bottles look good enough to drink."

I sit at one of the tables near the stage area. Dean is at the bar chatting up the bar tender. It figures he would find the one woman in this place with all her own teeth and doesn't look inbred with an ugly cousin. I decide I'd try to get some work done while he attempted to get laid again. As I am booting up my computer, I catch a glimpse of the most gorgeous red head I'd ever seen. She stood about 5' 7" and wore a red dress that came to about the middle of her thighs, black fish net stockings and black steletto heels that made her look 5'9" with killer legs and a nice little bubble ass.

Well, maybe Dean didn't get the only good looking girl. I smile at her and she smiles back. I had to be tranced by her cuz I didn't even hear Dean sit down at the table or set the beer in front of me.

Dean: "Yo Sam, where are you dude?"

He waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped back into reality for a minute.

Sam: "Huh? I'm here. What's up?"

I take a drink of my beer and he smiles with that knowing smirk on his face.

Dean: "And what exactly has my little brother all preoccupied over there at the bar?"

He followed my gaze to the woman in the red dress and smiled again.

Dean: "She is smoking hot. Please tell me you're checking her out and not that old woman next to her."

Sam: "Dean, don't make a scene."

Dean: "You're totally checking out that girl and tryiing to hide behind your lap top. You sly dog you."

He punches me in the arm with his brotherly pride. The smile he had across his face was ridiculous. He looked like an idiot grinning all proud over my male instinct to scope out a hot chick from across the room. To make matters worse, she's flirting back with me and isn't even noticing Dean.

Dean: "She's obviously extreamly interested in you."

Sam: "Dude, relax."

She leans forward against the bar with her drink so the front of her dress dips down just enough to show that she had nice ample breasts to go with her perfect legs and hot ass. Her right leg crossed over her left and her full pouty lips sucking on her straw.

Dean: "Sam, you better go over there. She is giving you the "Let's go" look."

Sam: "Dude, chill. I'll walk over there when I am ready. Give me a minute."

No chance on that. She is up and on her feet. She pushes the bar stool back in it's place and walks over to our table. I turn my attention to my lap top as she saunters over like a slinky alley cat. She smells really good too. I can smell her perfume as she is approaching.

"Hello boys."

Dean: "Well, hello sweetheart."

"My name is Ruby."

Dean: "Hello Ruby. I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam."

Ruby: "Nice to meet you both."

Sam: "Same here."

She inches her way closer to me and leans in towards the lap top to see what I have up on the screen. Honestly, I couldn't tell you what I was doing. She was so intoxicating just sitting there.

Ruby: "Nice lap top, Sam."

Sam: "Thank you. It gets the job done faster."

Ruby: "I bet it does."

Her green eyes danced all over my body.

Dean: "Excuse me."

He leaves us alone and goes back to chatting up the bar tender. Ruby was hotter then the bar tender to me.

Ruby: "Why are you hanging out with that two-bit, bar fly?"

I had to laugh at that. No woman ever thought my brother was a two-bit, bar fly before.

Sam: "Dean's my brother. We travel together. He thinks he's God's gift towomen everywhere. The Great and Might Dean Winchester and his indisputable charm."

I roll my eyes and finish my beer. Ruby orders us another one.

Sam: "I got this."

Ruby: "No. It's OK. I don't mind."

She pays the waiter with a wad of dollar bills nad it hits me where we are. We're in a gentlemen's club and the women are all dancers who entertain the guys. I wonder if Dean realizes you have to pay for a piece of ass in here.

Ruby: "Are you staying for the show, Sam?"

Sam: "Yeah. Dean is trying to get laid."

Ruby: "Honey, it's a strip club. We're all in here to get laid."

She smiled and her eyes lit up the room. She shuts my lap top and proceeds to climb up on the stage. A rock version of "The Lady In Red" comes on and she is winding and grinding her body around the poll and staring straight at me. I suddenly am taken in by her intense stare. She slides off her dress and is in red velvet bra and thong. Her body tone and cut from head to toe. I felt my body reacting to her rhythem. She crawled across the stage to me and I gave her money.

This prompted her to climb off the stage and into my lap. She straddled me and began to perform an erotic lap dance for me. I paid her for it and she leaned up to my ear.

Ruby: "Private room. No charge and bring that "big gun" with you."

She rubbed my crotch as she got up to finish her shift. She sauntered off to the private room and I followed her. I had no gun on me. She felt me react to her dancing. I entered the room lit with pink neon lights and nothing else. No guards and no cameras back here. She offered me champagne and i accepted and sat on the little couch.

Ruby: "So, ever have sex with a stripper, Sam?"

I about choke at her straight face as she asked me this.

Sam: "You'd be my first."

Ruby: "It works like this. You use a rubber and you take your time. We have this room all night. Don't disappoint me Sammy."


End file.
